Stark Transformations
by Mikasuliel
Summary: Dr. Kathryn Mallory, Assistant Director and lead bio-engineer at Stark Biomedical, is declared dead while on contract with the government only to show up two years later alive and ...techno-organic? - Warnings: TFP AU, dark themes, graphic torture scenes, triggers, smut, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This story is not pretty, if you are squeamish and/or do not want to read about torture or a myriad of darker grittier things then this fic is not for you. Don't like it, don't read it. Sadly I do not own any of the Transformers, only my OC.

She knew they would be coming to finish her off soon, after all she was a failed experiment and a liability. At this point she looked forward to the blessed release death would provide from the daily torture sessions. Her previous military experience had lent her some training on how to cope with being tortured but this was beyond anything they had trained for. These people, if you could even call them that, were perverse monsters that didn't even hesitate to experiment on their own race, all in the name of progress and science. Yes, she was almost glad she wouldn't be around to witness them pervert her years of hard work and research even more than they already had. She just wished that there was someone that could stop them but no one, not even the government knew about the terrors their agents were creating. Her mind began wandering further afield as the lack of energon and food started taking its toll on her broken and abused body.


	2. Chapter 2

Jazz infiltrated the M.E.C.H. facility and had been able to tag Bee's t-cog with the tracer for the rescue team, thankfully it hadn't been installed in anything or anyone and appeared to be in good condition. Jazz suddenly stopped and nimbly jumped into the rafters as he heard two M.E.C.H. soldiers coming around the corner. Turning up the sensitivity on his audials he easily eavesdropped on their conversation.

The soldier on the left turned to his partner in crime with a nasty smirk, "You know, it's a pity the commander ordered her immediate termination. It would have been interesting to have some fun with her first."

The other soldier shook his head in disgust, "Ugh, she's not even entirely human anymore, just a mechanical lab rat. Why would you want to touch that? Besides rumour has it the commander had her parts welded shut to keep pervs like you from getting in trouble."

He leered again, "They didn't weld her pretty little mouth shut and it's still human, we could just immobilize her and…"

"You're disgusting, let's just get this over with. The commander wants us to report back in 10 minutes." said the other soldier as he hoisted his rifle higher on his shoulder and started walking faster.


	3. Chapter 3

Jazz felt his tanks roil as he listened to their sick conversation. These humans were as bad if not worse than the Decepticons. He immediately decided that he had to rescue the femme from whatever twisted execution they had planned for her. He silently stalked them from the ceiling, swinging from beam to beam. He knew he had at least a few more minutes on the video loop he had created for the security cameras. He just hoped it would be enough to retrieve the prisoner and make a break for it before the rest of Team Prime came in for Bee's T-Cog.

The soldiers came up to a set of double reinforced steel doors. The perverted one looked over to the other solder, "Do you have the remote ready?"

The other soldier nodded and pulled a small remote out of his jacket, "Let's do this."

They opened the door and immediately the soldier pressed a button on the remote that made the woman strapped to the metal table inside scream and writhe in pain. He then pressed another button and she was immobilized, a horrible rictus upon her face as she was silenced mid scream.

The perverted soldier took the remote from his partner and re-mobilized the woman as he ran his hand up her metallic thigh as he addressed her, "Hey rat, you want to have some fun before I put a bullet through your head? I might even make it a clean shot if you do a good job."

Before she could even respond Jazz dropped from the ceiling and slipped into the room, momentarily stunning the three occupants. He looked at the soldiers with disgust, "I'm sick of ya' filth and the lady isn't carin' for it either."

The Autobot SIC then proceeded to slam both soldiers into the wall knocking them unconscious and causing the remote to fall to the floor. He quickly retrieved the remote and stashed it safely in his subspace. Jazz then moved to release the prisoner from her bonds and examine her for major wounds. She weakly slapped his hands away from her body.

"Get away from me!" she cried, "Why didn't you let them kill me?! I wanted them to kill me!"

Jazz stepped back slightly not expecting to be yelled at for releasing her, "Woah lady, most prisoners want to be rescued from filth like that. We'll fight about this later. Right now we need ta blow this taco stand."

As he went to pick her up she slapped him away again, "Are you one of those Decepticons? If you are you might as well kill me now."

Jazz vented, "Look lady I ain't one of them Decepticreeps, I'm an Autobot and I'm gonna get ya stubborn aft outta here. Now quit ya fussin' and let me help you!"

Jazz picked the techno-organic femme up carefully and settled her in his arms, "When we leave this room ya need ta keep silent, we only got a couple minutes ta scoot before the camera feed goes live and the boss man brings the rain."

Jazz managed to clear the edge of the compound before sounds of gunfire and alarms could be heard. The SIC activated his comlink when he noticed his passenger had slipped into unconsciousness. "Ratchet, I need an emergency ground bridge. I've rescued a prisoner from M.E.C.H. and she's in sad shape."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to Jazz's efforts the team was able to slip in quickly and retrieve Bumblebee's T-Cog with minimal damage to it and them. They were able to trap a good number of M.E.C.H.'s soldiers in a storage room to await pick up by Fowler's team. However as they drove away from the compound the buildings began exploding. Arcee cried out and they all spun around as they transformed, watching in horror as M.E.C.H. killed their own captured soldiers.

Optimus vented sadly and gently gripped Arcee's shoulder as she started to run forward, "It's too late Arcee, there's nothing we could have done." Optimus then turned as he activated his comm, "Agent Fowler, your team will not be necessary. It seems M.E.C.H. sees their soldiers as expendable commodities. Ratchet, bridge us back to base."

With that the team slowly returned to base, victorious but saddened by the depravity of their enemies.


	5. Chapter 5

The team came to a halt inside the base as they witnessed a sight they did not expect to see. Ratchet and Nurse Darby were working frantically to stabilize an unknown femme as Bumblebee and Jazz worked to keep the young and inquisitive human element of Team Prime away from the med bay.

Optimus brought himself out of his momentary shock, "Arcee, Bulkhead, take our young charges home, it is getting late." He then turned to Jazz as he walked over to the med bay, "Jazz, report."

Jazz rubbed the back of his neck cables with his servo, "Well boss, as I was booking it outta that joint I heard two soldiers talking about going ta offline a femme prisoner. I followed them and rescued her. I don't know how much good we'll be able ta do though. She...she was mad at me 'cuz I saved her, she wants ta offline Optimus."

The Prime vented slowly, taking in what his SIC had just relayed to him, "You made the right choice old friend. We will care for her to the best of our abilities. It would appear she has been through things that no being should have to experience. We will have to see if her desire to end her life will recede with proper support and care. You should get some rest. It has been a long day with unexpected and sad twists."

"I wanna stay here with her in case she comes outta stasis. Ratchet won't let anyone near her ta find out what's going on and it's drivin me up a wall." said Jazz as they slowly made their way over to the berth that the femme laid on.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yip, yip, yip! Stay there." Ratchet lectured. "I do not need you cluttering up my med bay while I'm trying to stabilize a patient. I don't even know where to begin Optimus. She technically shouldn't be able to live with energon flowing in her but she is and not only that but she has a spark to boot! She has full human and cybertronian life systems working in perfect conjunction with one another. This is completely unheard of!"

Optimus smiled at his lifelong friend, "Ratchet, if anyone can mend her it is you. I have the utmost confidence in the abilities that you and Nurse Darby possess."

Nurse Darby decided to interject at this point, "Ratchet if I don't do something soon her human body will start to die. She is severely dehydrated and malnourished. Let me work on her and see if we can't bring her around. How bad are her Cybertronian systems? Can they wait until I stabilize her human vitals?"

Ratchet looked over the femme's vitals, "She is low on energon but I dare not try to give any to her until I know for sure if there is some special mixture. Straight energon will poison a human and burn through their veins. Go ahead and do what you can as the human systems are in more dire need of attention."

Nurse Darby rushed to get an IV started only to realize that the femme did not have human arms. "Ratchet! I can't do this! She doesn't have human arms and these chest plates are blocking everything. I don't have the equipment and I'm not qualified to insert a chest port!"

Ratchet vented in frustration, "Move aside, let me retract her chest plates. Is it possible she already has one of these "chest port" devices installed? What does it look like?"

Nurse Darby gasped as Ratchet retracted the femme's chest plates. In the middle of her chest was a clearly outlined seam in human flesh. She reached out to touch it but Ratchet stopped her. "That is the door to her spark chamber, it would be wise for you not to touch it at this juncture. Do you see any way of starting an IV on her?"

She felt below the femme's collarbone sighing in relief when she found what she was looking for, "There, they did install a port. I'll be able to get fluids into her through that."

For the next while Ratchet looked on as Nurse Darby set up an IV with nutrients, watching as the femme's vitals slowly began to level out.


	7. Chapter 7

Kathryn hovered in a warm darkness, feeling nothing, "So this is what dying is like," she mused.

Slowly it began to get brighter around her and she heard a voice, "Go now in peace child, it is not your time to join with the Allspark. There is still much for you to do."

She screamed with all her might as she felt she was being shoved into ice cold water.

Suddenly the femme's eyes snapped open behind her visor and she began screaming and started to thrash. Ratchet tried to hold her down without hurting her and all of a sudden she squeaked and went still as death. Ratchet and Nurse Darby looked down in complete bewilderment as their patient was now completely paralyzed.

Jazz walked over and held out the remote. "The soldiers were using this ta control her. Whatever ya do don't press the red button. They used it ta torture her."

He then turned to the femme who was staring at him unblinkingly, "I'm sorry I had ta do that but ya were hurtin' yourself. I'm gonna release ya now, please don't fight us, Ratchet and June are jus' trying ta help ya feel better, we all are."

With that Jazz pressed the button again and she relaxed against the table taking in deep breaths. The femme's eyes snapped to Ratchet's as she tried to keep from sobbing, "What is the Allspark? Why wouldn't he let me stay there?!" Ratchet looked over to Optimus with a bewildered look on his face. Optimus stepped forward and addressed the femme, "The Allspark is the life essence of Primus and the source of life to which all Cybertronian sparks return to upon deactivation of their bodies. It would appear that Primus felt your time here with us is not yet at an end."

Seeing that the femme was overwhelmed with this proclaimation the nurse saw a distraction was needed. Nurse Darby gently reached down and held the femme's servo as she leaned forward and smiled, "Let me be the first to welcome you back. I'm Nurse Darby, but you can call me June. This is your doctor, his name is Ratchet and you've already met Jazz. The mech that just answered your question is Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots. What is your name?"

The femme shifted uncomfortably and hesitantly spoke as if she feared saying the wrong thing, "Test Subject 142."

In a testament to her Emergency Room training, June didn't miss a beat, "And what was your name before that? You are not a test subject and you will never be called by that designation ever again."

"I am no longer the person I was before. She is dead." The femme frowned as if thinking about the time before her capture was painful.

June smiled sadly and patted her hand, "We understand that you aren't the same person but we can't go around saying "Hey you" so let's start with your previous name for now."

The femme sighed and closed her eyes behind her blue tinted visor, "Up until a year and a half ago my name was Dr. Kathryn Mallory. I was Assistant Director and lead bio-engineer of Stark Industries Biomedical and Bioengineering divisions."


End file.
